Real Truth: Chapter 2
'Chapter 2 ' 'Thrid-Person P.O.V ' Zenon felt the point of the dagger at his neck, drawing a scarlet tear. He stared into her blue eyes, he wondered how much pain and death she had seen since she was a Grimm like him. Well he was a Grimm. "So what are your last words?" The Grimm girl asked. Zenon reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace that marked him as a Grimm. He watched as her emotionless eyes stayed true to their nature. "You're a Grimm." She muttered with nonchalence. "Was." He sneered. "The last target I killed, Elijah, he told me the truth." "Elijah..." The girl turned to him. "Oh I see. This is some sick joke huh? Just something you all came up with? Well it's too bad father found you out." "You don't get it do you?" Zenon said. "Who do you think sent me after Elijah?" She turned to him. "Your lying." "I swear on Styx that my words are true." Zenon swore. Thunder boomed, ensuring that the oath was made. "Are you crazy? You're going to die!" "I'm not lying. So I'm not scared of Styx's punishment. So who is more reliable? The god that would escape punishment because he is a god? Or the mortal who would be punished but still swears on Styx? Who is more trustworthy?" Zenon asked. The girl walked away, then stopped mid-pace. "Father...he sent us to fight each other.." She turned once again to face Zenon. "How do I know your not a betrayer? How do I know that you killed Elijah and blamed it on Father?" "I swear on Styx that anything I tell you now it the truth. And I swear on Styx that the previous oath was the truth." Zenon swore. Thunder boomed again. "You really like swearing at Styx don't you?" She said. "I don't like swearing on Syx. But it seems to be the only way you will believe me. And I know what punishment Styx brings, it's not pretty." The girl looked at him. "You telling the truth." "I swore on Styx three times in the last few seconds." Zenon complained. "Of course I'm telling the truth." The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "What do we do now?" "We can go back to the motel room, we can move out at first light." Zenon said walking back to his room. "You expect me to stay in the same room as you?" The girl asked. Zenon turned to look at her. "Trust me. I'm not interested in a girl like you. Whatever part of you, you want protect is safe with me." She rolled her eyes but she followed him to the room. Zenon sheathed his Darkness staff and Air staff on the sheath that was kept on his back with the leather strap hung across his back. "Can you at least store your weapons in a orderly manner?" The girl said. Zenon sighed, he found himself turning around a lot when it came to this girl. "What in Hecate's name are you saying?" "I like things to be in order." She muttered. "Yeah whatever." Zenon said. "I'm Siren by the way. Siren Grimm." "I'm Zenon Sierra." "I know." She muttered. Zenon entered the rented motel room, immediately Siren spoke her mind again. "I never notice it before, but WHY THE HECK IS YOUR ROOM SO DIRTY?!" She exclaimed. Zenon turned his attention to the rented room. He didn't care about how the room was. It was a rented room was gonna leave it later. "Your right it is messy." He stood up and went to a pile. He had a suspicioun that Siren was OCD, he had an idea. He arranged the pile in a symmetrical order. Once he was done he stepped back and looked at Siren. "Good enough?" Siren sighed. "Yeah it is." "You know what?" Zenon knocked the pile, making it messy again. "It's my room and my mess." Siren's face had turned red with fury. "You bloody-!" Yup she was OCD. Category:The Grimms Category:Real Truth